This invention relates to R.F. antennas and especially to remote switching of antenna segments for antenna tuning, beam forming, and directing of antenna beams.
Present technique for tuning a T.V. antenna involves cutting it to the correct size for the frequency to be received or to a compromise size, if the antenna is to be used for more than one assigned frequency. Antenna beam forming is accomplished with a fixed antenna aperture and directivity is accomplished by mechanical rotation of the fixed array. Present techniques do not include means for automatically tuning and directing a stationary antenna array to various T.V. stations.
In the field of radar, beam forming involves a large antenna aperture and may also involve scanning a large antenna reflector which is very heavy. The resulting mechanical system is subject to wear and costly maintenance.